Burning Love
by StarPurpleandBlue
Summary: Collection of MarcoAce drabbles and one-shots, each with a different setting. Set as complete but will be updated sometimes. Chapter 1 - Runaway Royalty!AU. Chapter 2 - Magic!AU.
1. Runaway Royalty

_**A/N**_: I wrote these stories a while ago on Tumblr, but never really though about putting them here until I was pointed out recently. So, here they are! I have six already written that I'll post slowly, and I'll add more when I happen to write other short MarcoAce stories. They're mostly AUs, but some from canon might appear in the future. The chapter's name is the themes for the drabble/one-shot!

Betaread by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>"Won't you reconsider taking me with you? You are going there!"<p>

Ace looked wearily at the man who shook his head before inciting the horse to start pulling the cart away at a quick pace. Ace sighed and passed his hand through his hair. Well, at least this time he had managed to make someone stop for a minute. It was a definite progress since early that morning.

The sun was high in the sky already and by the way his stomach was growling, he could tell it was lunch time. Ace grimaced and looked at the sack resting close to his feet with a growing desire to open it. But no, he couldn't. Not when he still had no idea how long it'd take for him to arrive at the next city.

So, with nothing else to do, Ace sat down on the path and found a comfortable position, knowing he'd have to wait for a while before another person happened along. He found a small rock on the ground and started to throw it from hand to hand to help pass the time.

With the repetitive motion, Ace felt his mind start to wander. Last night he had finally escaped from the castle and the last thing he wanted was to be found, but even if the false trails he had left through the city weren't as convincing as he'd like, they'd keep the guards off his trail for a while.

Now, waiting by the path, he was hoping to find anyone willing to take a stranger with them to the neighboring kingdom. It'd be a difficult journey, but once there he'd be free for good. If nobody stopped for him by the next day, he'd find another way to get there. That was his only goal, and he'd focus solely on it until he succeeded. What he'd do after he got his freedom was a question for another day.

In the meantime, he'd keep playing with this fascinating rock.

Rolling his eyes, he threw it behind him. It was already getting boring. He decided to finally open the sack and get something to eat when a sudden exclamation of pain made him freeze.

Ace slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a man massaging his head. His mouth opened in wonder at the weird hairstyle the man had, but when he saw the glare directed at him he snapped it close.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hit you." Ace got up with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. I was right behind you." The man rolled his eyes. "But you should be careful. None of the wild animals living here would be very happy with that."

Ace looked surprised at the trees that were close to them. He didn't know this part of the forest had dangerous animals. That wasn't good, since he only had a broken sword he found on the way and a dagger.

"You're not familiar with this forest, are you?" The man saw his reaction and snorted. "Then what are you doing here alone? It's dangerous."

"That's none of your business, is it?" Ace snapped. "And who said I can't take care of myself?"

The man simply narrowed his eyes – which were already half-lidded which made Ace wonder how he could still see anything like that - and pinched his nose.

Ace scowled, knowing that this man was probably thinking he was only a kid, and was about to sit again when he heard something weird.

His eyes widened. "Shit. Some people are coming." What was worse was Ace recognizing those voices. They belonged to two people he knew were part of the city guard.

The man's sharp blue eyes met his and something Ace didn't caught passed between them. Then, before he could comprehend what was happening, he was pulled deeper into the forest and pinned against a tree, a hand covering his mouth harshly.

He felt his breath stop before he swallowed thickly, gaze solely on the man pinning him. Because of the shadows cast around the forest, he hadn't been able to get a good look at his companion until now. However, his handsome features and even his muscular physique – felt through his hand holding the man's arm – were perfectly clear to Ace now.

While he kept staring, the man looked warily towards the roadwith a frown. Ace heard the guards pass close to them while talking and cursed mentally when he remembered his forgotten sack lying close to the path.

Once the voices finally disappeared, Ace sighed in relief. They hadn't seen it.

"Those were only guards…" The man murmured before taking his hand away from Ace's mouth. "You have good hearing. That's pretty useful. But are they looking for you?"

"I do, and so what if they are?" Ace wanted to hit himself for having snapped at the handsome stranger once again.

Luckily, the man only seemed amused. "Relax, I don't have a problem with it. I'm not from here, so this kingdom's problems don't matter to me." Something told Ace there was another reason behind the stranger's easy acceptance of him being on the run, but he kept quiet.

"Well, thanks for helping me." It wasn't the other's intention, but it was useful. "I'm Ace."

"It's a pleasure, Ace. I'm Marco." The man said. "Where are you going to?"

"To the neighboring kingdom." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized. Marco was still too close for Ace's thoughts to be clear.

"Oh?" A smirk was formed. "I'm going there too. How about we go together? As soon as we arrive at the next city, I have a quick way to get there. In exchange, you can help me fight and keep watchful with that hearing of yours. What do you say?"

Ace frowned. Should he accept the offer? Because if what he said was true…

"It's a deal." He nodded.

"Great." Marco seemed satisfied. He looked Ace up and down, leaned forward closing what little distance lay between them, and whispered in Ace's ear, his voice making him shiver. "It's going to be an interesting journey, wouldn't you say so, Ace?"


	2. Magic

**_A/N: _**Second one-shot! It didn't end up following the AU theme all that well, but I had fun with it and decided to leave it like that.

Betared by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it ^.^

* * *

><p>Ace glared at the mage in front of him with such hatred that the man's hands trembled as he chanted something. Usually, he'd be amused at seeing a human seem so afraid, but right now he was so angry – at all the stupid mages who decided to change his location, at the traitor centaur holding him, <em>at himself for being fucking stupid and getting caught while escaping<em> – that the only thing he wanted to do was stick his claws into something.

However, Ace didn't try to do anything – he was too weak for that – and the mage seemed to take comfort in that knowledge, quickly finishing whatever he had to do.

"He's clear now." The man nodded at the centaur while trying to avoid Ace's gaze.

Ace didn't hear an answer, but soon felt himself get pushed into the direction of a door. The new room they arrived in was definitely bigger and darker, but Ace's feline eyes simply adjusted andmade him able to see the cages almost immediately.

The sight would have made his stomach churn if he wasn't already used to it.

All kinds of creatures could be found in the cages and most had wounds covering their bodies just like Ace did. Almost none caught Ace's eyes when he passed in front of them, but those who did showed a mixture of pity, resignation and tiredness.

Sooner than he expected, the centaur stopped, and before Ace realized what was happening, he was thrown inside a cage with the metallic click of the door being locked resounding right after.

He turned back and glared at the centaur's back until he was out of sight. That was when the murmurs started.

Ace ignored everyone and rested his forehead against the metal bars with a tired sigh. All his former anger had started to dissipate as he replayed his almost escape. He had made a mistake and, after punishing Ace, the mages decided to transfer him to a tournament somewhere else so they wouldn't have to kill such a _great _participant in the fights. Now Ace'd have to wait until he was used to this place before being able to try anything again.

_How. Fucking. Great._

Ace looked at his tied hands and wondered idly if his teeth could cut those ropes quickly. At least then he'd be more comfortable.

"You know, that's not going to work."

Startled, Ace turned around to see there was another creature in the cage with him. He had a humanoid figure and sharp features, his uncommon light blue eyes and blond hair showing he was of a rare kind, probably a bird if he correctly recognized the talon-like hands. Even wounded, Ace had to admit the bird was still quite attractive. However, what most intrigued Ace was how he didn't seem down like all the others.

Ace heard a chuckle come from the bird and noticed, embarrassed, that he had been staring at him for a long time. With a scowl, he decided to just go back to analyzing his tied hands.

"What, aren't you going to say anything? Cat got your tongue?"

Ace turned to glare at him and scowled when he saw the amused smirk. No, he was neither going to lose his calm nor let himself be distracted.

He turned back to the rope and in a quick move bit it harshly, hoping his pointed teeth would be enough to cut it. However, instead of getting the result he expected, the ropes only got tighter, making him hiss in discomfort.

_So that's what the damn mage had been doing._

Ace's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe a simple spell was stronger than him. He was ready to try again when a claw-like hand covered his hand. He turned his head only to swallow thickly when he saw how close the other was. How could he expect not to get distracted if he had such a mesmerizing creature as his companion?

"I told you this wasn't going to work." The bird's serious tone brought Ace back from his thoughts. "Your wounds aren't all new, right? That must mean you were transferred from another tournament. If they went to the trouble of doing it then they'll be much more careful with you, so don't be stupid. You're only going to hurt yourself like this."

Ace sighed and nodded. He was right; he should save energy and try not to get into much trouble until he found a good way to escape.

The bird seemed satisfied and started to gently pull the ropes, confusing Ace. Before he could ask anything, they loosened a bit and stayed in a secure but comfortable enough state.

"How…?" Ace's eyes caught something strange pass though his companion's eyes before they looked amused at him.

"So he talks." The bird chuckled and made Ace's ears move in pleasure at the melodious sound. "It's just a little trick I learned after a while."

"Well, thanks for that." Ace bowed slightly. "But why did you help me?"

"You're interesting." The other shrugged. "Your eyes are still alive after experiencing this while the others' are getting emptier every day. By the way, I'm Marco."

"I'm not going to be stripped of my freedom forever. I'm getting it back one way or another." Ace's eyes looked directly at Marco's with determination. Then he added as an afterthought. "Oh, and I'm Ace."

Marco smirked. "You're definitely interesting. Tell me, Ace, would you like to destroy this place and others like it?"

Ace snorted. "I think all those here'd love doing it, but it's impossible."

Marco hummed and made Ace lean forward slightly at the pleasurable sound to his ears. _Damn it, I'm being ridiculous now. How can a simple bird affect me so much? Now isn't the best time for this. _He started to move back, but Marco's claw-like hands reaching out and scratching behind his ears made him stop and purr.

Ace's eyes widened in horror and a blush appeared on his face, but he still couldn't make his body move away from Marco. They stayed like that for a few hours, using the free time to talk and distract themselves, surprisingly getting along well.

Ace was lying tired on the floor close to Marco when he was poked.

"Ace, tell me what you can hear right now beyond this room. Surely these ears aren't ornaments."

Ace huffed and sat up, ignoring Marco's chuckle, before concentrating on his surroundings. Besides the constant murmurs, he couldn't hear a single thing coming from outside. The silence could only mean the mages were away, and that never happened under normal circumstances.

Ace turned to Marco, surprised, and saw him smiling.

"This place _can_ be destroyed and it _will_ very soon. Me being here only made the process quicker." The smirk that appeared on Marco's face was definitely predatory and made a shiver that had nothing to do with fear go down Ace's spine. "It took some time, but they're here."

A loud crash and screams could be heard from outside.

"What?" Ace's heart was beating quickly.

Marco's face softened even while whatever was causing the confusion entered the room. "My family and I could use an extra hand in destroying the tournaments. After we treat your wounds, what do you say about joining us, Ace?"

Ace saw the expectation in Marco's blue eyes and his answer came easier than he'd have expected. He grinned.

"Count me in."


	3. Pen Pals

_**A/N: **_Third one-shot! Not much to say about this one. I struggled a bit to figure out something to write for this theme, but I think it turned out good enough.

Betaread by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Marco sighed and put down his pen before massaging his temples. The sounds from the television coupled with the noises coming from the next apartment only made his mood worsen. What a <em>perfect<em> time for Thatch's neighbor to have a party.

He heard Thatch chuckle and turned to glare at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! They're not being loud compared to other times. You're just tired from your flight," his brother said holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make this situation any better," Marco murmured, passing a hand through his hair. "How can you stand it?"

Thatch shrugged. "I'm used to it. Besides, he respects the time to lower the volume and is friendly enough when you talk with him. And his friends are fun, though they're the ones who are loud, in especial the brothers." Then he wiggled his eyebrows. "But at least he has some beautiful lady friends."

Marco rolled his eyes and looked back at the half empty paper sheet on the table with a sigh. It was quite unusual for him to feel so down while replying to his pen pal, but the bad timing in which the last letter had reached his home was still annoying him. He barely managed to get it before he left that morning in a hurry to catch his flight on time. "I'm going for a walk." Marco folded the paper and put it carefully in his pocket together with his cell phone. He heard Thatch say goodbye right before he was out of the door.

Marco leaned on it with a tired sigh.

He still couldn't believe in his bad luck. A long while ago he had entered a pen pal project because of Thatch and started talking with a person named Ace. They got along quite well and had been exchanging letters for a year. Marco could say for sure that he had never gotten close to someone so quick before, so it was no surprise for him when he finally noticed he had fallen for Ace.

Then, a short time ago, he discovered he had to move to Thatch's city for his job. He had come to find a good apartment and was staying with his brother for awhile to get to know the city better for when he moved there. After he told Ace the new, was when he got a surprising answer.

_Really?! I'll be there at the same time since I'll visit my brother! Why don't we meet each other? :D_

This came in the letter he had gotten before his flight, so he only noticed his missed chance when it was too late; by this time, Ace wouldn't be at home anymore. And now he had no way to meet Ace like he desperately wanted to.

Shaking his head, Marco started walking; it'd do him no good staying there with such thoughts swirling around his head.

Just as he passed by the noisy next-door apartment, the door was thrown open. A red and black blur came out and quickly hid behind him, leaving no time for Marco to understand what was happening. He turned his head surprised and saw a teenager no older than seventeen holding a finger to his lips in a request for silence.

Marco raised an eyebrow, but didn't have the time to say anything.

"Come back here, Luffy!"

Someone storming outside of the apartment soon followed the yell. However, because of the place Marco had stopped, that person ended up colliding with him and almost sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Marco took one step back catching the person around the waist instinctively, barely keeping his balance. The teenager behind him yelped and quickly ran back into the apartment, slamming the door close.

"Oi, Luffy!" The person, who Marco now noticed was a young man, glared at the door before sighing. He stepped away from Marco and bowed. "I'm so sorry for this. Are you okay?"

"It's fine, no harm done." Marco replied, not knowing if he should be amused or exasperated.

"That's good." The young man's smile was somewhat forced, making Marco eyes linger with curiosity. He had beautiful features, dark wavy hair framing his face, freckles dotted across it and eyes, a mesmerizing shade of gray, which showed something was troubling their owner. It all made him quite interesting in Marco's view, but he had someone else in his mind right now.

Marco's eyes turned down when he saw the other was fumbling with something in his hands. He caught the sight of an envelope with one of the sides stained with what seemed coffee. It seemed recent, so maybe this had to do with why this man seemed angry with the teen.

But well, this had nothing to do with him, so Marco was ready to excuse himself when something else got his attention. There, glued to the non-stained half of the envelope, was a bird sticker.

Marco's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" He asked pointing to the letter, heart beating quickly. Right before he had sent his last letter to Ace, Haruta had visited him and decided to glue a sticker of a blue bird on the envelope for some reason. Since he didn't want to rip or have to exchange it, he left it there and sent it.

Marco received a confused look and a nod as an answer, which made him smile widely. He couldn't believe this. This person right before him was actually… "Then you're Ace!"

Ace looked cautiously at him. "How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

"Not in person." Marco couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Ace still seemed confused for a moment before understanding slowly came to his face and his eyes widened. "No way! Marco?!"

"We actually got to meet each other." Excitement was coursing through him. Really, he was never going to curse his luck again. What were the odds of this happening?

Ace's eyes sparkled and a wide grin appeared on his face, making Marco's heart skip a beat. All evidence that he had been troubled a while ago disappeared and made Ace's face seem even more captivating than before. In that exact moment, Marco knew he was doomed.

Ace stepped closer and somehow his smile seemed to grow even more. "Say, are you busy right now?"


	4. Lost in the Wilderness

_**A/N: **_This one actually ended as a drabble, even if barely XD I decided to use this theme to practice certain types of scenes, so I hope it's good.

Betaread by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^.^

* * *

><p>When they finally exited the line of trees, the sight that greeted him wasn't what Marco had wanted to see. He had been hoping they'd have finally reached the right path leading to the next city, but instead they found themselves facing a cliff.<p>

Marco took a few steps forward and looked down, whistling when he saw how high they were.

"Damn. Another dead end?! That's not possible!" Ace cried out in frustration.

Marco looked at the fuming Ace and couldn't keep the amused chuckle from escaping his throat. Ace was glaring with squinted eyes at the map he was turning around, as if doing so would help him understand where they took a wrong turn.

Their situation wasn't very favorable, seeing as they were lost in the middle of a forest, but Marco wasn't worried. According to Thatch, who was supposed to have come with them but had mysteriously gotten sick in the day before, they'd be received at the inn no matter the time they arrived, so there was no hurry.

He looked at Ace with the corner of his eyes and smiled fondly when he saw him still grumbling to himself. Even though he suspected Thatch had done this on purpose so he'd have more time alone with Ace, he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed at his brother. He was having a nice time, despite being lost, so he only had to keep restraining himself, and everything would be fine. It was difficult not doing anything that showed he liked Ace during this trip, but until he was sure what he wanted to do with his feeling, he had to control himself.

"I was so sure I had found the way this time!" Ace continued ranting completely unaware of Marco's internal struggle.

"This is the fourth time you've said that today, Ace." Marco took the bag from his shoulders and let it fall softly to the ground before sitting beside it. "Come on, we should eat something before continuing."

Ace sighed and punctuated his frustration by kicking a pebble down the cliff. The action, however, threw off his balance, and he slipped on the dirty ground.

Marco's blood ran cold when he saw Ace start wobbling unsteady on his feet, edging even closer to the edge of the cliff. Ace seemed to notice that at the same time, since his expression morphed into one of shock while he waved his arms around. Gravity started doing its work, and he watched as Ace slowly started to fall back towards the big fall awaiting him.

It only took one more second for the realization of what was happening to dawn on Marco. In the blink of an eye, he had already jumped to his feet and caught Ace by his forearm. However, before he could pull them effectively, Marco realized with dread that his feet were slipping under him. His free hand instinctively reached back, and he almost sighed in relief when his fingers closed around a branch.

With a swift move, he pulled them away from the cliff, and they fell to the ground side-by-side, breathing heavily and in silence. Nothing else around them showed a sign of what had almost happened, and they stayed quiet while the normalcy of their surroundings managed to calm them down.

"That… was a close call," Ace chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, it was." Marco frowned in response. _Way too close._ "You shouldn't be so careless like that when close to a cliff, Ace. You know that."

"I know." Ace sighed, making Marco turn his head to see his expression. However, he froze when he saw Ace had also done the same, and now their faces were mere inches apart. "But thanks for saving me." The gratitude that shined in Ace's eyes coupled with a small smile made Marco's self-control waver.

He sat up abruptly. "Of course I'd do that, you're my friend." He opened his bag and started searching for food, ignoring the way his own use of the word 'friend' left a bitter taste in his mouth.

A hand on his shoulder was what stopped him before his eyes met Ace's concerned ones. Marco swallowed thickly when he noticed the distance between them was once again small.

"Are you okay, Marco? You've been weird for a while now." Ace's brows furrowed, and he tilted his head slightly to the side. Part of his bangs slid and they ended close to covering the side of one eye. Marco groaned internally while suppressing the urge to brush them aside; if he didn't know better, he'd think Ace was doing this on purpose.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He tried to smile reassuringly and turned back to his bag. Before he could notice, Ace was in front of him with crossed arms and a stubborn expression, preventing him from continuing his search.

Marco sighed and looked into Ace's eyes, ready to affirm nothing was wrong. However, as soon as he found himself looking at Ace from so temptingly close once again in a short amount of time, he felt his resolution falter. An encouraging smile was shot at him, and that was all it took for Marco to decide to throw caution to the wind.

He brought his hand up to the back of Ace's neck and pulled him closer, lips attacking the other's with hunger. His tongue traced Ace's mouth, trying to coax him into opening them.

However, that was when his mind decided it was time to catch up with what he had done, making Marco's eyes snap open in dread. _Did I just…?_ With his heart racing, he tried to move back, but suddenly arms surrounded his neck and held him still. Once again, he found himself with his lips covered with another, and Marco's mind reeled when he realized that it had been Ace who initiated this one.

He noticed something flutter in his stomach as he let his eyes drift shut. Their mouths moved in unison against each other, and soon Marco felt the warm and soft sensation of Ace's tongue meeting and playing with his.

His hands unconsciously started moving up and down Ace's torso, caressing and enjoying the feel of that body near him. He felt Ace shudder before his lip was bitten harshly. The soft groan that escaped Marco surprised himself, but he soon pulled Ace even closer and delved his tongue deep inside his mouth.

He got the result he wanted in the form of Ace moaning. Their touches started getting more daring and the kiss more fervent, and, while Marco was enjoying it immensely, he had a clear enough mind to know it was time to stop.

He ignored Ace's soft whine when he pulled back and opened his eyes to look at him. He was also breathing heavily and a cute blush was present in his freckle-dotted cheeks while his eyes held a warmth as they looked back at Marco.

"I guess…" Ace started between pants. "I know why you were acting weird." A smirk quickly formed on his face. "But I think I might have just solved that problem."

Marco chuckled amused. "Yeah, I think so too."

And he pulled Ace in for another kiss.


	5. Mythical Creatures

_**A/N: **_Next one-shot! It was pretty fun writing this one, since I like supernatural themes. I owe a big thanks to _lunarshores_ for helping me get an interesting idea for this! Thank you! :D

Also betaread by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Come on, you just need to try now, yoi."<p>

Ace sighed and looked down, grimacing when he saw once again how high he was.

"Shouldn't we, you know, start from a lower branch?" He asked tentatively.

Marco looked at him with an amused expression. "No, this is a good height. If you were younger and had shorter wings, then I'd say you were right. Since you're not, it's this or hitting the ground."

"That's unfair."

"Tell it to your wings, yoi."

Ace pouted, but didn't argue further. He knew Marco was right, but that didn't mean he liked it. After so many years of being mocked for being a dragon who couldn't fly, the idea of finally learning was overwhelming. And, if he was truthful, a bit scary.

"Just take a deep breath and go. And remember to stretch well your wings." Marco nudged him softly.

Ace nodded and spared one glance to Marco. It was funny to think of a few months ago when they barely knew each other, to now when Marco was his best friend. All because Ace had fallen on top of him when trying to learn how to fly alone. At the time, the experience wasn't funny, but at least he got to meet Marco.

_And maybe we can be more than friends._ Ace suppressed his grin: he had to wait until after he could fly to act on his feelings. Then Ace would show everyone that the constant rumors saying he was taking advantage of Marco were wrong.

"You're gonna reach the meadow if you go straight from here, yoi. There you'll have more space to train different movements."

"Right, I just need to reach it." Ace muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath and let himself fall from the branch. The air passing by him at high speed made the butterflies in his stomach burst into life. For one second, Ace forgot what he had to do and watched as the ground drew nearer with growing panic.

The next moment, Marco's patient lessons came back to him, and he opened his wings. The air hit them with startling force, but he angled them quickly and rejoiced when he saw he was going forward instead of down for once. Ace tentatively flapped his wings a few times and noticed how he ascended until he reached his initial height, all the while maintaining his forward momentum.

Relieved laughter erupted from his throat and was soon swallowed by the fierce wind rushing past him. He was all too familiar with the rush of air in his ears as the scenery passed by, but knowing that this time he was in control and not gravity was thrilling. He had dreamed of it before, but the freedom of being able to fly was better than he imagined.

"See, you did it." Marco's voice sounded from nearby.

Ace turned his head surprised and saw Marco flying by his side in his half-human half-phoenix form.

"Of course! I had a great teacher, so there's no way I'd fail." Ace grinned.

The next hour was unique for Ace. They reached the meadow five minutes after they took off, and Marco started teaching him different maneuvers and how to angle his wings to perform them. By the time Marco said it was enough for the day, Ace was already exhausted. It was no wonder since he'd never had the opportunity to build the strength up in his wings.

He followed Marco to the ground and grimaced when he landed, the shock jolting his limbs. _That's something I really need to practice more._ He thought while sitting on the ground and moving one of his wings so he could massage it.

"You were great today." Marco's wings gave way to human hands, and he ruffled Ace's hair as he sat by him. "You still have a ways to go, but it was a good start."

"Thanks. For everything, really." Ace grinned before yawning. "It really took a lot out of me."

"You're welcome, yoi." Marco smiled back. "And you'll get used to it in no time, don't worry." He got up and stretched, the rest of his phoenix features morphing into familiar human ones. Ace decided to follow his example, and in seconds he was sighing in relief while rolling his shoulders, the soreness from his wings fading as he made the transition.

Marco smiled and offered a hand for Ace, who accepted it gratefully. When Marco didn't let go of Ace's hand even when he was already up, Ace looked at him curiously. Marco opened his mouth only to shut it, uncertainty - an emotion Ace had not yet seen on Marco - flickering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ace frowned, instinctively tightening his hold on Marco's hand.

Marco sighed and closed his eyes, still not releasing Ace's hand. Ace was about to ask again, worried that something had happened, when he was pulled closer to Marco. His heart started racing when he felt Marco's arms circle him. He was paralyzed as he found his face tucked into Marco's neck, his smell wrapping around him and fogging his mind.

He shook his head, but that didn't erase its effect completely. "M-Marco? Wha-"

"I'm not sure friendship if enough for me anymore, Ace." Marco leaned back a little, and Ace's mind reeled in shock at the sincerity shining in his blue eyes. "I'm in love with you."

"B-but, the rumors…?"

Marco's expression softened. "I never worried about them, yoi. I know you weren't taking advantage of me."

Ace's eyes widened. "Then that means I could've told you I loved you a long time ago?!"

His shout startled Marco, who released Ace's arms in favor of holding his shoulders. "Wait, so you-"

Ace grinned and didn't wait until the sentence was finished. He held Marco's face and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Yeah." Ace licked his lips after leaning back, only to chuckle at Marco's bewildered look. "And for such a long time too."

They stood in silence, and Ace watched the expressions come and go on Marco's face as he processed what had happened. When he started laughing, Ace couldn't help but do the same. His grin only grew as he felt Marco finally pull him in for another kiss, and Ace promised to himself that this one would be anything but brief.


	6. Moving in Together

_**A/N: **_The last one-shot for now. It was my last request and I think this was a nice theme to end them. ust like on chapter 4, I used this one-shot to train describing things. I have a few drabbles already written that I'll put up after this, and I think the next one will be on Valentine's Day ^.^

Betaread by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Marco looked around the living room with a tired sigh. No matter how much he wished everything was already in their right places, it didn't change the fact that the room was littered with many boxes of different sizes. He knew the kitchen and the bedroom also had others, which made the prospect of opening all of them and unpacking very tiring.<p>

_I guess there's no escaping this._ He stretched and moved to a big box. _The sooner we begin, the better._

"This is the last one!" He heard Ace shout before he entered the room with another box on his arms. He closed the front door with his foot and lowered the box on a free place on the table. "Geez, I didn't know we had brought so many things." Ace whistled after looking around.

Marco rolled his eyes. "It seems like a lot more because the apartment isn't big."

"I guess." Ace shrugged and went to stand beside him, still analyzing the messy living room. "It's so strange finally being here. I mean, we've been saving money and waiting until we had enough to buy an apartment for so long, but now we're actually here in a place for just the two of us."

Marco smiled softly and went to hug Ace from behind, laying his head on his shoulder and humming contentedly when Ace leaned on him. "You're right. It's strange, but it's gonna be good in the end."

He felt more than saw Ace nod, and they stayed there for a while, basking in each other's presence.

He and Ace had been lovers for two years but only now managed to get an apartment together. Since they both stayed with someone else before, they never had much privacy, so Marco was sure this would be a nice change. It'd take a long while to get used to it, but it'd be worth it - especially since they wouldn't be interrupted so much.

Marco snorted in amusement at remembering the embarrassing moments when Ace's brothers went home unannounced and caught them having one of their intimate moments. At the time, it wasn't very fun, but now that he and Ace had their own place, he could laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

At Ace's questioning look, he merely shook his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, we should start unpacking, or we won't finish until nighttime."

He went to one of the already opened boxes and started taking the objects out of it. Ace joined him, but only after choosing a music to play on his cellphone. Together, and with a rock band playing at the background, they filled empty shelves from all rooms, their wardrobe and the kitchen – they only managed to bring snacks, so dinner would have to be take-out.

The sun was already disappearing when Marco lied heavily on the couch with a satisfied sigh. He heard Ace making his way to where he was, and the tell-tale sound of 'pop' the bubble wrap made when he stepped on it followed.

Ace cursed before appearing on his line of sight. "We need to do something with the boxes and the bubble wrap. As much as I like to pop the bubbles, the noise gets annoying after a while."

"Yeah." Marco nodded while closing his eyes. "But tomorrow. Today we can just gather them in a corner."

"What, are you already tired, old man?"

Even without seeing him, Marco could picture Ace with an eyebrow raised and one hand on his hip, that teasing smirk of his certainly present on his face. He opened his eyes to glare at Ace, who chuckled in answer.

An idea formed in Marco's mind; in a swift move, he pulled Ace so he was laying on the sofa, and straddled him, making sure he held Ace's wrists firmly above his head with one hand.

"Who are you calling an old man, brat?" Marco smirked, and that was the only warning he gave to Ace before he leaned down and crushed his lips against Ace's.

Ace responded right away with enthusiasm, and their tongues began a familiar game, sliding along each other playfully. Marco used the moment to move his free hand under Ace's shirt and caress his body in a teasingly slow way, coupling it by biting his lower lip.

Ace's moan was muffled by Marco's mouth, and he smiled satisfied at the reaction. They didn't have much time alone these last few days, and Marco had to admit he had missed this a lot.

Ace's wrists suddenly escaped his grip and locked themselves around his neck, pulling Marco flush against him. His tongue twirled around Marco's before he sucked hard, one leg having trapped Marco's and joining their hips, creating a different type of friction.

Marco couldn't hold back a groan at the sensation. His lips started moving with hunger as his moves got frenzied, Ace's addictive taste taking over him and leaving his mind reeling with too many feelings to process at once.

He felt Ace's hands going up his back and sliding down before they reached his pants. Marco growled and bit Ace's lip harshly, their movements starting to quicken and get more fervent.

They broke apart when the need to breath was too strong. Marco panted while his heart beat quickly, and he took the moment to look at Ace, bodies still flush against each other. There was a familiar blush spread across his cheeks, and his mouth was slightly parted, heavy breath coming out and mingling with Marco's. His half-lidded eyes were warm as he looked at Marco, and the perfect image was completed by the obvious hunger in Ace's eyes.

Marco couldn't put into words how much he loved seeing Ace like that.

"What do… you say…" Ace started, between pants. "We continue this in our room?"

A warm feeling came to Marco's chest at the remembrance of where they were, and he moved a hand to caress Ace's face. Yes, this was their new home. They had finally found somewhere to live together.

"That sounds wonderful." He answered with a wicked grin, and they were soon going down the corridor, hands all over each other and clothes discarded along the way.


	7. Stray Kitten

_**A/N: **_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! ^.^ So, since I finished this drabble a while ago and didn't post it on Tumblr, I thought it'd be a good idea to publish it today. It's not big, but I tried to make it sweet.

Betaread by _lunarshores_! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p>Marco blinked surprised a few times before rubbing his eyes. When the sight in front of him didn't disappear or even change, he pinched his nose, exasperated. Without noticing, he had fallen asleep on the couch after arriving at home from work while waiting for Ace to come back, and of all the things he could imagine would wake him up, this wasn't one of them.<p>

"What are you doing here, yoi?" Marco asked uselessly to the tabby kitten sitting on his chest.

He received a soft meow as an answer before it yawned and seemed to decide his chest was a good place to sleep. Marco stared at it for a few seconds, trying to think about what he should do in this situation.

"Marco, you're awake!" A familiar voice came from the entrance of the room, making Marco turn and see Ace coming in his direction, a big excited grin lighting his whole face.

Marco smiled softly at the happiness that was radiating from his boyfriend, but it turned into a frown when he spotted the small deep plate full with water he was holding. "You brought this cat here." It wasn't a question, for the answer was obvious, and it was said in an exasperated tone.

"Yep!" Ace answered nonetheless, sending another radiating grin towards him. "You should have seen how she looked sad and cold, Marco! There was no way I couldn't bring her home with me!"

Ace rested the plate on the ground near the couch with delicacy before nudging the tabby cat. After she opened her sleepy eyes and stretched, tickling Marco softly in the process and bringing a small smile to his face, she let Ace bring her to the ground.

Seeing himself free of the literal weight on his chest, Marco sat up and patted the place beside him. "So it's a she, yoi. Well, she seems to like you a lot."

Ace shrugged before joining Marco on the couch. "What can I do if I get along well with animals?"

"And what do you intend to do with her now? We can't keep a stray cat here."

"There are no rules in the building saying we can't, so why not?" Ace turned a pleading look towards him, and Marco felt his earlier resolution falter. "I can take her to the vet to take all her shots, and I promise I'll get all the things needed and teach her where to do her necessities and-"

"Okay, okay! I understand, yoi." Marco rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep an amused smile from growing on his face. "You really like her, don't you?" He turned to watch the kitten lick her paw. He could see how nice it'd be to have an animal around, but at the same time they'd have to change a few things to be able to accommodate her.

Ace nodded earnestly. "Come on, it'll be nice having a kitten around. She'll keep me company when you're not around, and I'm sure she'll do the same when I'm the one not here. Come on, Marco."

Ace leaned against him with captivating eyes shining and a tentative smile, and that was the last push Marco needed. He sighed but nodded in agreement, watching with a tender smile how another radiant grin appeared on Ace's face. He received a tight hug and a sudden but definitely appreciated passionate kiss in thanks.

When they parted, Ace immediately went to retrieve another plate and a small packet with what Marco figured was cat food. Marco shook his head at the fact that he had already bought it, and observed fondly as Ace started talking with the kitten about how she now had a new home and nothing to worry about anymore.

Sometimes Marco wondered if Ace knew how easily he could persuade Marco to agree with him about things like this when he tried. Then he looked at Ace's grin and decided that since it wasn't a serious or dangerous matter, he didn't care if he was being played.

As long as he could keep Ace happy, then that was all that mattered to Marco.


End file.
